


A Sad Sight

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes to the office late one night and finds Burnie in a sad state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sad Sight

Jack unlocked the office door and walked in. He was surprised the door was locked, considering Burnie’s truck was in the parking lot and that motherfucker never locked anything.

He walked into the Achievement Hunter office to grab the USB stick he left on desk, grumbling to himself about forgetting it. He turned to leave when a loud crash followed by “FUCK!" startled him.

He blinked and stared at the stairs, debating whether or not he should go up there. After a moment and deciding he possibly couldn’t hurt the situation more, he sighed and trudged up to the second floor, purposely stomping so the other man heard him.

"Burnie? I heard glass breaking, what happened?" Jack asked loudly as he reached out to push open the slightly-ajar door.

He bit his lip to keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of his boss sitting in his office chair, slumped forward, head in hands and elbows on splayed knees, a broken bottle of whiskey between his feet, a second nearly-full one on the desk with a shot glass over the open top, all illuminated by a tiny desk lamp.

"It’s dark as dicks in here," Jack mumbled to himself as he flicked on the light. “Everything alright?"

The older man looked up at him, glasses askew, eyes red-rimmed and puffy. He held out his hands and mumbled a string of gibberish including the phrases “what a bitch" and “I can’t believe she," before he frowned deeply and returned to his former position, now with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jack sighed and bent down, grabbing the biggest shards of glass and throwing them in the nearby wastepaper basket, making a mental note to throw it out as they left.

He then puttered around the office - straightening the papers on Burnie’s desk, putting the cap on the whiskey (after taking a sip to calm his own mind) and bringing it and the glass back downstairs where it belonged, and ending with pushing Burnie’s chair with him in it into the hallway so he could vacuum.

He pushed the chair back in and knelt in front of him. “Do you need me to take you home?" he asked quietly, taking off his glasses and setting them on the desk.

Burnie sniffed loudly at the word “home" and shook his head. “She’s not there," he mumbled.

"I know, man, but you can’t sit here and drink like this either."

Before he realized what happened, Burnie had leapt from the chair and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, burying his face into Jack’s shoulder and sobbing loudly.

Jack wrapped his arms around Burnie’s shoulders and pressed a hand into the back of his head, clucking his tongue at him. He felt warmth of Burnie’s breath on his neck before he realized he was talking - no, apologizing, constantly and profusely.

"I know, Burns. I know."


End file.
